


Be Good For Me

by Aleccat



Category: overwatch
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Feminization, Implied Underage, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleccat/pseuds/Aleccat
Summary: Boys talk. They talk and they talk, and nothing good ever comes of it.But getting the best out of the situation is Gabriel Reyes’ speciality as a teacher at a boarding school for only boys.





	Be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work has implied underage sex. It never specifically states an age, and you are more than welcome to set Jesse’s age as 18+ It’s up to you. 
> 
> -DISCLAIMER-  
> This is a work of fiction.  
> I do NOT condone underage sex, pedophilia, sex with children or anything of the sort.
> 
> You’ve been warned thoroughly now, so please enjoy if you proceed to reading this fic.

It’s late, late enough for Reyes to finally have some time to himself. Peace and quiet from another full days work at the boarding school.  
But there’s something about teenage boys that makes them always need help with something or another.  
So Reyes isn’t the least surprised when there’s a soft knock on the door. He just looks up from his desk, already knowing that there’s no point in telling whoever it is to enter. Because he already has.

Young Jesse closes the door soundlessly behind himself. He’s dressed in an oversized robe that swallows him up, just like most of his clothes. 

»What's up, kid?« Reyes asks, sitting up straighter in his chair.  
Jesse looks nervous. He fidgets with the end of his robes belt, plucking and pulling at the fuzzy fabric.

Reyes gets up and walks around the desk, sitting lightly on the edge, hands resting on his thighs as he tries to stay calm and neutral in demeanor. »Jesse..?« he says in a low rumbly voice. 

Jesse looks at his feet and starts mumbling: »The other guys were talking about...« but he trails off.

»About what, cowboy?« Reyes asks, fighting back the worry that courses through him. The boys always talk and talk, and nothing good ever comes of it. 

Jesse takes a deep breath, then continues in a hasty voice: »How they all can't wait for summer. Because then they can stop sleeping with guys and get the real deal, since they will be out of here. And I know you don't leave the school much more than any of us and I thought I'd...« he trails off again, looking down at his feet picking even harder at the belt of his robe.

Reyes just stares at him in confusion, not understanding what the the boys have convinced Jesse of this time.  
But before he gets to put any of it together, Jesse has looked up again his face now full of determination.  
He pulls open the belt to his robe and lets the whole thing drop to the floor.

Reyes has to bite his cheek to keep from gasping.

Jesse is wearing a cropped T-shirt that, one of those that sit too tightly everywhere and teasingly shows off a sliver of skin around his midriff.  
But what takes Reyes’ breath away is the short skirt he is wearing, along with the black thighhighs with straps that indicate a garterbelt hidden under the skirt.

»Oh Jesse..« Reyes moans softly as it all settles in his brain, and as much of a misunderstanding it is he can't keep himself from loving how Jesse looks.

»Did I do good..?« Jesse asks softly.

Reyes takes a deep breath, steadying himself before he walks over to Jesse, towering over him. He knows he is too close, can feel Jesse’s heavy breaths against the fabric of his shirt, but can’t restrain himself.  
»Did I do good, daddy?« Jesse whispers, hands balled around fistfuls of the skirt. 

»Yes. You've done good.«

Reyes carefully grabs Jesse's chin in his hand, forcing the kid to look him in the eye.

»But Jesse, don't ever think that I chose you just to fill my time until something better comes along.« He says calmly and clearly.  
»If a woman was what I wanted I'd have gone for that.«

There's a moment of silence between them as Jesse lets it sink in. 

Then Reyes breaks it, as he leans in and in a deep husky voice says: »But good god do you look gorgeous.«

Jesse gasps softly, but is cut off when Reyes kisses him greedily.  
Their bodies melt together for a moment, Jesse’s hands now clinging to Reyes’ shirt instead of his own skirt, until Reyes pulls away again.  
Jesse whines as his hands let go, and fall back to his sides.

Reyes takes his time now, taking in all of his boy.  
When he finally touches Jesse again, his fingers tenderly running up his arms, Jesse’s eyes unfocus and he shutters, letting out a whiny moan.  
»Remember to be quiet for me, baby.« Reyes whispers, hands tracing across Jesse’s chest. »You’re doing so well.«

Jesse bites down on his lip, determined to keep any sound from escaping. And as Reyes’ hands move lower, stroking across the bared skin of his stomach, he grabs onto Reyes’ shirt at the shoulder, hand gripping on so tight the knuckles go white, as the other hand covers his own mouth. 

A soft smile spreads across Reyes’ face, and eagerness and excitement flashes in his eyes, as he kneels down in front of Jesse.  
He runs a hand up each leg, ever so slowly and teasingly, all the way up to the skirt.  
He pulls a little on the garters as he passes them, making them snap against Jesse's skin. The sensation has Jesse throw his head back, as he bites back a cry. 

Reyes cups Jesse’s ass for a second through the skirt, giving it a squeeze before fumbling searchingly for the zip of the skirt, gently unzipping it. 

»Look at me, cowboy.« He says, his voice low and steady as he looks up at Jesse, his hands the only thing keeping the unzipped skirt up.  
Jesse looks down, meeting Reyes gaze. His cheeks are flush with color, lips plush and red from being bitten into and his eyes are heavy lidded and dark with lust.  
His whole body is shivering, wound up tight. 

Reyes, having made sure Jesse is watching him, let’s go of the skirt.  
It slides down Jesse’s narrow hips, joining the robe on the floor, and reveals tight lace panties that can barely contain Jesse’s erection. 

A whimper escapes from Jesse, who’s barely keeping it together. His cock is leaking, head pink and damp and pressing hard against the lace.  
His eyes unfocused, breathing gone heavy. 

»Don’t cum yet. I know you can keep on a little longer for me.« Reyes says, leaning in to press a kiss against Jesse’s inner thigh.  
He keeps his face there, Jesse’s erection pressed against his cheek, as he lets the boy fight his own body. 

»Wear the garterbelt under your underwear next time, kid.« Reyes whispers in Jesse's ear as he stands up again.  
»I want to fuck you in nothing but thigh highs and a garter belt.« 

Jesse shudders and nods eagerly. His whole body is shaking, tears trickling down his cheeks. His hand is still pressed to his mouth, drool smeared over his chin as he tries to keep quiet and stay in control.

»You’re such a good boy, Jesse.« Reyes says softly, peeling the hand away from Jesse’s mouth so he can kiss it.  
It’s sloppy and wet, drool and tears smearing across both of their faces.

Jesse wraps his arms around Reyes’ neck, desperately clinging to him as he slowly starts to loose his self control.  
His hips buck, desperate for friction. Desperate for release. 

Reyes pushes him up against the door, arms resting on it above Jesse’s head, breaking the kiss but pressing his knee in between Jesse’s legs, finally letting him have what his whole body is yearning for. 

Jesse’s eyes go wide, and even when he’s this far gone he still searches for permission to cum.  
Reyes grins wolfishly.  
»Go ahead, but if you start you can’t stop before I tell you to. Understood?« He says sweetly. 

Jesse nods eagerly, voice eluding him, then sets to it.  
He shifts himself, resting lightly on the propped up knee, closing the distance between them.  
He can’t keep back the whimpers now, as he slowly starts grinding his hips against Reyes’ thigh. 

It doesn’t take long before Jesse’s whole body starts shaking, his eyes roll back in his head and his whimpers turn to breathy moans.  
And when he cums, cum splattering onto Reyes’ shirt and thigh through the thin lace, he keeps going. 

Tears are streaming down Jesse’s face as his body turns over-sensitive, his head lolls forward and drool drips down his chin before Reyes tells him to stop. 

They collapse into each other, sliding down to sit on the floor, Jesse sobbing heartily as Reyes holds him close.  
»You’re such a good boy, baby.« Reyes coos again and again, a stream of praise, that slowly turn into soft words and noises.


End file.
